MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/31 July 2014
03:35:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 03:35:12 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat 03:35:32 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 03:50:13 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat 03:52:49 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 03:53:15 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 04:01:08 -!- Laurens777 has joined Special:Chat 04:01:39 Hello 04:03:49 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 04:03:59 Da'wegs Jitwebü! 04:04:01 o/ 04:04:23 How are you today? 04:04:43 Good how are you? 04:04:52 Good, and you? 04:04:54 I am well. :D 04:05:05 What was the use of... Nevermind. 04:05:35 What is your nation? 04:05:56 I am new to micronations and just made an account here 1 minute ago. So i dont have a nation. 04:06:11 Wow, then welcome to MicroWiki. :D 04:06:34 My nation is Huro-Atlantica, so feel free to look at that page. 04:06:42 It might give you an idea or something. 04:07:04 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has joined Special:Chat 04:07:13 Da'wegs Jitwebü! 04:07:15 o/ 04:07:29 Halitô o/ 04:07:33 So are there any active nations that i could join to see what it is like to be part of a micronation? 04:07:50 Mine is an active nation. 04:08:00 But I must ask. Where are you from? 04:08:10 My nation is active as well. Welcome to the wiki! 04:08:52 I was born in the Netherlands and grew up there. when i was 13 years old i immigrated to Canada and thats where i reside now. 04:09:00 Ahhh... 04:09:03 Canada. 04:09:09 It's pretty there, I hear. 04:09:24 We're located not too far from Canada. 04:09:26 I am currently in (somewhat) nearby Michigan, in the States. 04:10:15 I live in Florida, however. 04:10:22 I am only on vacation with my family. 04:10:32 oww okay 04:10:56 the FIR resides in Maine. 04:11:33 So how do i join one of your people's nations 04:12:27 Well, if you wanted to join the FIR. We have a citizenship process, if you're interested.. 04:12:53 Sure, btw how many citizens does your nation have? 04:12:58 I would recommend joining the FIR. Huro-Atlantica doesn't really have an organized process of Citizenship. 04:13:17 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 04:13:22 Hey 04:13:36 Da'wegs Jitwebü! o/ 04:13:57 What's new? 04:13:58 Right now, 16. o/ 04:14:12 I have 1 LOL 04:14:18 but my page says 2 04:14:20 I have 6 04:14:33 None of them have signed any official form. 04:14:34 ?? 04:14:43 Citizens, Laurens. 04:14:48 oww okay 04:15:11 Just because you're a citizen in my nation, doesn't mean you can vote 04:15:41 That is what it means in MY nation. If you are a signed and registered citizen, you may vote in all public elections. 04:15:47 You have to go through an education course 04:15:59 in my nation 04:16:03 before you can vote 04:16:07 Ahh... 04:16:15 Has anybody heard from Will lately? 04:16:21 who? 04:16:22 Of the River Republic. 04:16:25 I'll PM you if you're interested, Laurens. 04:16:34 Sure PM me 04:16:43 I must speak to him about the annexation of his nation into Huro-Atlantica. 04:16:55 He accepted and his citizens voted in favour. 04:17:10 Im actually reading your website right now FIR 04:17:37 Nate, I could actually use your help in that field. I am in need of a website. 04:18:23 I could probably give you a hand, if you need it. 04:18:42 I do need it. I am a terrible website designer. 04:19:20 I think a great starting place to make a website is webs. It's so easy to use. And it's such a good looking format. And you can always buy a domain later through webs for a good deal (they always have sales and stuff) 04:19:27 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 04:19:28 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 04:19:38 I have made 5 websites before. 04:19:43 I use Wix 04:19:48 2 on Weebly. the rest on Webs 04:19:49 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 04:20:14 http://unitedcitystates.webs.com/ 04:20:21 I would like to try wix. 04:20:27 http://fosterislandrepubl.wix.com/foster-isle-republic 04:20:27 My website is almost perfect for me 04:21:04 ooooo i like that website 04:21:59 Oh guys i created a really cool email 04:22:08 UCSGOV@planetmail.net 04:22:11 There are some very well designed websites out there. 04:22:32 My official government e-mail is huro.atlantica@gmail.com 04:23:10 Within a year or so I'll actually buy my own internet domain through webs 04:23:19 okay guys i have to go but you will definitely see me around again some time. 04:23:29 it's probably gonna be ucsgov.com 04:24:08 All right, Yasüovă! o/ 04:30:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 04:37:20 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 06:02:58 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has joined Special:Chat 06:03:24 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has left Special:Chat 06:30:10 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 11:35:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 13:05:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 21:17:00 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 21:32:58 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 21:33:02 hello 21:33:13 hello hello are u there 21:33:58 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 21:35:45 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 21:36:10 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 22:53:06 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 22:53:11 hello 22:53:19 are u there this time 22:53:39 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 22:58:57 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 22:59:23 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 2014 07 31